Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 35 (Memories and moments)
Memories and moments is the thirty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *TIM remembers his old guitar made of a box with a help from his grandfather. *Kellie pretends to be CHARLI's aunt, making a dress for her. *NATHAN makes a kite, just like the ones he used to make when he was younger. *CHARLI stands by a storm cloud (Kellie), and it turns into a snowy cloud and then into a fair weather one. *KATHLEEN makes gingerbread men and girls according to her mother's recipe. *CHARLI plays camp ball. *KELLIE made a memory book for Chats and they remember all the time they have spent together. *CHARLI pretends to be photos from past. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a silly family, the youngest daughter (Kathleen) must make a video about her family for school, but neither her sister (Kellie) nor her parents (Charli and Tim) stop being silly. Gallery Tim S3 E35.png Charli S3 E35 1.png Nathan S3 E35.png Charli S3 E35 2.png Kathleen S3 E35.png Charli S3 E35 3.png Kellie S3 E35.png Charli S3 E35 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E35.png Trivia *The moments in Kellie's and Chats' memory book are taken from: **Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends) **Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 36 (Machines that carry people) **No episode. Songlets ;Making music Making, making, making, making a song Making a guitar for Timmy Making, making, making, I love grandpa. When you love someone you remember their face You remember their smile, you remember their place When you love someone you tell them you do You'll give them a smile and time with you Grandpa you were always there I will always remember the times we share The great things we do that show you care I will always love you, grandpa I will always love you, grandpa. ;Body move #01 Making, making, making, making, making a dress for Charli Making, making, making, making, making a dress for me I love Charli, Charli loves me I love aunty, aunty, aunty Making, making, making, making, making a dress for Charli Making, making, making, making, making a dress for me. ;Shapes in space It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, go fly it high, up in the sky Let it sail above the trees My swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, go fly it high, up in the sky Let it sail above the trees My swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. ;Body move #02 I'm a storm cloud Gonna yell it out loud Better put up your umbrella I'm a noisy kinda fella I'm a storm, storm cloud. I'm a snow cloud I sing softly, never loud But it's really not so easy When you're feeling icy freezy I'm a snow, snow cloud. I'm a fair weather cloud Going to sing it out loud Put away your umbrella Hooray for sunny weather I'm a fair weather cloud. ;Puzzles and patterns Making gingerbread, my mum's gingerbread Roll the dough, cut the dough Put it in the oven and ready to go Making gingerbread, my mum's gingerbread Roll the dough, cut the dough, ready to go. Making gingerbread, my mum's gingerbread Roll the dough, cut the dough Put it in the oven and ready to go Making gingerbread, my mum's gingerbread Roll the dough, cut the dough, ready to go. ;Body move #03 Playing count ball is lots of fun Throw and catch and count along. ;Word play M-Memories of you and me Remember when we rode on a bike to the sea Special moments I treasure all the time My memories of you are always in my mind. M-Memories of you and me Remember when we rode in a submarine Special moments I treasure all the time My memories of you are always in my mind. M-Memories of you and me You're my special friend and you've always been Special moments I treasure all the time My memories of you are always in my mind. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Our family, our funny family Got our own special way of getting through the day Catching moment here and there makes some memories to share Our family, our funny family. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about dresses Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about gingerbread man Category:Ep about gingerbread Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about submarines Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about cameras Category:Ep about awards & trophies